


MEET THE SULLIVANS

by Patty_Parker60



Series: Christmas 2019 Drabbles (SHONDA-WORLD) [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holiday with the Sullivans, I'm-LOST, When I'm with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Herrera and Sullivan travel to meet Sullivan's family; Andy isnervous
Relationships: Andrea Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Wilson Sullivan/Layla Marquez-Sullivan
Series: Christmas 2019 Drabbles (SHONDA-WORLD) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565137
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan and Andy travel to Tacoma, Washington for Andy's first  
> meeting with the rest of the Sullivans

"You agreed to stop fidgeting...I see you over there!"

"My stomach hurts!", Andy complains, from the passenger seat of the rented Escalade. "We should probably turn  
back; I don't want to ruin Christmas for your family...first impressions, and all that...

"You are BABBLING, Querida. Or should I say HUGHES...anyway, we aren't turning back, we are going to meet my  
**MOEDER** (that's Mother), **BROER** (Brother), and his family. They'll love you, guaranteed. 

"But they MIGHT NOT...Sully, I have a bad feeling about this."

He abruptly, though carefully, turns off the highway, switches off the engine, and turns to his worried partner. "Do you  
trust me?, he asks her. All joking has been set aside. "I trust you; of course I do; I love you."

"Then BELIEVE: that my family will adore you as much as I do."

Her response is so soft, that he barely hears it. "No ghosts of...I'm sorry..."

[ _Because I can't compete with a GHOST...please baby...don't make me]_

"No...of course...it makes sense that you would wonder...no ghosts. Just YOU and ME."

"OK. Break's over-un beso?" They are both gasping for breath when they part.

As they continue on their way, Andy asks, "What was that language again?

"Oh, right. My Mom is South African, and my first language is Afrikaans. My dad is, rather WAS, retired Army. I'm sure I told you this."

"I'll bet that you did. When I'm with you, I'm-LOST."

"Me too."


	2. Andrea's Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sully's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish provided by joli_camarillo (xoxoxoxoxoxo)

The welcome that she recieves honestly surprises Andy to her CORE. MAATI SULLIVAN (nee Schloos) is a 5'8",  
silvery blonde of about 63 years, gray-eyed and still very fit-looking: she qualified for the South African volly ball team  
before becoming pregnant with Sully and his Brother. Her welcoming smile, and embrace, are not those of an insincere person.  
Wilson is the same height (or a smidge shorter) than his twin brother, buzz cut darkish blonde hair, also with grey eyes: "Tanto  
gusto en conocerte, Andrea...de veras."

(So glad to meet you...truly).

This surprises her, until his wife, Layla, and their Daughter, Maribel, and Son, Iael enter the room from the rear of the home.  
Layla is truly enthusiatic in her greeting, opting for English when she assures Andy that the whole house has been abuzz for DAYS  
in anticipation of her arrival. The twins shout "TIA! (AUNTIE)", in unison, and come at her at a dead run, trying (and failing) to jump  
into her arms. Now that his family has met their guest, the family turns their attention to SULLY.

They sit down for Cuban sandwiches and iced tea. Raised as she was in a family of three, with no siblings, Andy marvels at the  
interaction between Iael and Maribel, as well as Robert and his brother. Noticing her pensive look, Maati says, " Twins 'run' in our  
family, Andrea-my husband's side...you should probably prepare for at least one set."

Andy smiles, unsure of the un-spoken message. While the adults retire to the sitting room to become better acquainted, the  
children dash through the home, calling to each other in a combination of Spanish, Afrikaans, and English. During their talk, Herrera  
discovers that Layla is Cuban American, a graduate of U of Miami, and met her husband when he was recruited during a scouting trip to  
that school. Wilson is a tech consultant (self-employed), and the family lives in Puget Sound. She tells them about her her mother dying  
when she was nine, her deceased father, and her career in SFD.

In one of the guest rooms, alter, Sully says, "Told you."

"You did. I feel relieved, much better...that Cuban sandwich was good as hell! And your family is ..."

"it's YOUR family now.'


	3. Andrea's Pleasant Surprise 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short Chapter-

Andy has been quiet since sitting down at the table for dinner that evening; Robert asks her if she's okay?

She responds that she has an announcement, and everyone at the table quiets down, curious as to what it might be.

"Robert and I are expecting a Baby-September next year." She glances at Sully, and to her relief, he's smiling fit to swallow a  
small planet, and he grabs her hand, squeezing it tightly, but lovingly. He leans over, whispers "Gracias", following that with a kiss.

"De Nada", she whispers in return, her heart glowing like a red hot ember. Robert's family is beaming happily, all of them (the twins  
are oblivious, their attention locked on their shared smart phone screen.

"I didn't say anything because I wanted see how well I'd be received by the people most important to Sullivan-and your welcome,  
your reaction to me being in his life...I can't thank you all enough."

"Your Papa would be so PROUD", Maati remarks, standing. She hugs and kisses both, before they separate to collect the same from  
Wilson and Layla. "AY, Mi'ja-a SUMMER PREGNANCY!", Layla grimaces. I already told this one: take advantage while you can-a Spring  
or Winter pregnancy, OK...SUMMER ya no."

Now it hits Sully: he can't recall the last time he saw her have any alcohol, and she's been extra tired of late. And her sex drive:  
off the charts. As well as her appetite. He's never been a father, so of course he missed all of the 'signs'...A BABY...Andrea  
Herrera is having HIS BABY...


	4. Happy and Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Herrera has a panic attack

"What is it, A?" asks Sully. His partner can't seem to get comfortable; has been tossing and turning for about  
one and a half hours.

"Aren't you scared? Anxious? Doubting yourself about the type of mother that you'll be; if having the baby is the  
right thing even-NO, I'm not talking about termination-I don't know how to be a MOM: no fucking idea. If I ...  
RUIN this baby boy or baby girl, I won't forgive myself." Worn out, Andy takes in a deep, breath...let's it out.

"I am, all of those things that you mentioned, every one-doubtful, scared-except the being a MOTHER PART...just  
can't relate (Andy laughs, loudly)...what I am sure of, what I have faith in, is you and I. We have my MOM, and my  
BROTHER as resources, and the internet. The FD has parenting classes. Now: Can we do it?

"We can...we will. We don't have a choice: we HAVE TO. Of all of the people in the world, this baby chose ME to be his/mother.  
I won't let us down."

"The idea over-whelmed you for a minute. I get it. Maybe I'm too happy to really THINK about it, and it just hasn't hit me yet.

"OK. I feel better now. Buuuut...if you want me call enough to go to sleep..." she reaches over and cups his groin.

"One LDH (Large Diameter Hose), comin' up!"


End file.
